role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gekkoku 5
Gekkoku 5 (月光機五号 Gekkoki 5) is a giant robot and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. History Debut: Shin Gojira As Shin Gojira reappeared in Tokyo and was rampaging through the streets, the Gekkoku Units were then deployed to take care of Shin Gojira. Gekkoku 5 flew in, leading the charge, with Gekkoku 2 and Gekkoku 3 following close behind. Gekkoku 5 fired down Somnium Beams down at Shin Gojira. Shin Gojira then looked up and fired off his atomic ray at Gekkoku 5; Gekkoku 5 countered by firing his two Somnium Beams at the Atomic Ray; resulting in a beam clash. Gekkoku 5 and Shin Gojira then both were blasted by their beams, Gekkoku 5 flew down. Gekkoku 5 then raised arms, getting into battle position with Gekkoku 2 and Gekkoku 3. Shin Gojira blasted his Atomic Ray at the three Gekkokus, sending them all staggering back. Gekkoku 2 and Gekkoku 3 then ran up and charged towards Shin Gojiran, doing battle with him. After Shin Gojira took down both Gekkoku 2 and Gekkoku 3, Gekkoku 5 then flew in like a jet against Shin Gojira, punching against the creature only for Shin Gojira to then punch back against Gekkoku 5, sending Gekkoku 5 crashing against a building. Gekkoku 5 then fired a stray Somnium Beam at Shin Gojira to fire back, only for Shin Gojira to then blast his Atomic Ray against Gekkoku 5's chest, Gekkoku 5 flailed around with sparks flying off and then landed down against the ground. Gekkoku 5 was taken down. However, help would soon be on the way... From Hell It Comes! Orochi's Grand Arrival Gekkoku 5 along with the other Gekkoku units we're sent into battle at Tokyo to takedown the reawakened demon god, Orochi. Gekkoku 5 did his best to assist Ultraman Mebius, blasting his Somnium Beams at Orochi but he was then swiftly taken down, defeating him along with the other Gekkoku units. The Undead Gojiran vs. The Crowned Prince of the Monsters Gekkoku 5 appeared in Nagasaki along with Giant Slalom to takedown GMKGoji. Gomora then also appeared to help both mechas when some unidentified monster came in and joined in on the madness. Gekkoku 5 did the best he could, firing down his Somnium Beams down upon GMKGoji, but he was soon shot down by GMKGoji's Atomic Beam, causing him to crash land down below, taking him down. Brutal Rampage in China Gekkoku 5 along with the other Gekkoku units and Giant Slalom later appeared in Beijing, China to takedown GMKGoji but once again they were all thrashed and failed. ZeroGoji Gekkoku 5 along with Gekkoku 1 and Pakki to guard over the research area in Okutama. However they were then intercepted by by Oil Drinker and Gigass who attacked. Gekkoku 5 fought them off, only for ZeroGoji to fight them all and then was later taken down by ZeroGoji. Vernonn Does Nothing Gekkoku 5 along with the other four Gekkoku Units were sent out to Detroit to stop Vernonn and his forces from taking over the city---and they succeeded with a curbstomp! Gekkoku 5 and the other Gekkokus then went off. Vernonn Black Gekkoku 5 appeared in the RP along with the other four Gekkokus to destroy Stan before he could even make one attack on San Diego. The Gekkokus were successful and managed to slay the demon in time. The X From Outer Space Raids Again Gekkoku 5 reappeared at Seattle where he was deployed to fight off against both Onidevil and Oil Drinker. He fired around his missiles against the two and then pounded at the two kaiju, but before he could do more, then Guilala showed up. As Guilala beat down and defeated both Onidevil and Oil Drinker, Gekkoku 5 then tried at his hand to take down Guilala and fired his Somnium Beams and Missiles at Guilala. When those didn't work, he resorted to using his fists. However Gekkoku 5 was then also taken down by Guilala, who proceeded to blast his deadly fireballs against him, as well as his brute strength, defeating Gekkoku 5. Giganosaur Appears: Kaiju Bloodbath WIP Abilities & Arsenal * Flight: Gekkoku 5 can deploy wings and can fly at Mach 3. * Somnium Beams: Gekkoku 5 can fire powerful Somnium Beams from his shoulder cannons. * Enhanced Strength: Gekkoku 5 is stronger than most Gekkokus; being capable of going toe-to-toe with bigger monsters. * Bronze Knuckles: Gekkoku 5 has bronze knuckles on his fists that he can use to punch against enemy kaiju hard. * Floodlights: Gekkoku 5's eyes can shine like a pair of bright spotlights, which he can use to see in very dark environments. * Enhanced Agility: Gekkoku 5 is easily the most the most athletic Gekkoku and has enhanced agility. * Enhanced Speed: Gekkoku 5 is very fast. Trivia * Gekkoku 5 was originally set to debut to much later, be this was scrapped. * Originally, Gekkoku 5 was going to be the main mecha the Units would have piloted, but Machine G was chosen instead. * Gekkoku 5 is the unofficial leader of the Gekkoku units. * He is currently the last surviving Gekkoku Unit. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Genderless Category:Global Defense Force Category:Flying Characters Category:Military Category:Lawful Good Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Character Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)